Histoire d'amour et voyage en train
by Arwen Salterby
Summary: Parce que lorsque l'on décide de changer quelque chose en nous, beaucoup d'autres choses peuvent changer...


"_Lily, easy as a kiss we'll find an answer […] for every step in any town, I'll be your guide"_

U-turn (Lili) - Aaron

* * *

Lily monta ses bagages dans le train, dit au revoir à ses parents qui ne cessaient de déplorer que Pétunia ne soit pas venue dire au revoir à sa sœur pour sa rentrée en dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie. Mais Lily comprenait Pétunia. Elle avait rencontré un homme, et puisque ce dernier avait déjà un emploi dans une entreprise de perceuses, un emploi qui semblait prometteur pour lui, elle avait décidé d'abandonner ses études pour devenir femme au foyer. Ils projetaient d'avoir un enfant dans un ou deux ans s'ils étaient toujours ensemble, et de se marier dans six mois. Si c'était dans sa nature d'être heureuse pour sa sœur, Lily était quand même un peu triste que cette dernière ait fixé son mariage en période scolaire pour Lily, alors qu'elle était en pensionnat et qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement pas se libérer, avec les devoirs et compagnie.

Cette dernière année à Poudlard s'annonçait différente. Alors que les autres années elle était heureuse de partir, cette année elle était mélancolique, ne songeant qu'à une chose : c'était sa dernière année là-bas. Rien que cela changeait tout. Certains de ses amis prendraient des voies totalement différentes l'année prochaine, les contacts seraient réduits, voire parfois totalement arrêtés elle laisserait derrière elle sept ans de sa vie dans le château sans pouvoir les emmener avec elle autrement que par les souvenirs et puis la vie après lui faisait peur. Elle était née-moldue, et cela faisait d'elle une personne « à part ». Majeure chez les sorciers, elle ne l'était pas encore chez les moldus, et elle savait d'ores et déjà que l'année prochaine elle ne retournerait pas à la vie moldue. Elle suivrait des études sorcières, pour devenir médicomage, espérait se trouver un mari sorcier, n'avait pas d'amis chez les moldus, et évidemment, à part sa famille, sa vie était sorcière. Mais il y avait toujours ce statut, « née-moldue » en cette période peu saine, où le Mage Noir recrutait du monde, elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas l'une des plus protégées. Cela lui rappelait les Juifs pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, dont on lui avait parlé pour lui donner une culture moldue. Tant qu'elle était à Poudlard, tout se passerait bien, mais quand elle sortirait de ce cocon, quand elle serait lâchée dans le monde extérieur, dangereux, est-ce qu'elle s'en sortirait ? Cette année était la dernière, la plus importante, et le début d'un nouveau départ.

La mélancolie. Ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'elle avait souvent ressenti, et pourtant. Durant le trajet, elle ne pipa mot à ses amies, se contentant de leur sourire ou de les approuver quelques fois lorsqu'elles racontaient leurs vacances et qu'elles parlaient de choses et d'autres. Elle aurait eu envie de se retrouver seule plus qu'autre chose. Ses amies l'avaient certainement compris, elle le savait. Et pourtant, elles n'avaient rien dit, se contentant de répondre aux sourires qu'elle leur adressait parfois, et la laissant finalement seule perdue dans ses songes. Lily avait de la chance de les avoir. Elle aurait pu tomber sur des mégères qui auraient pris plaisir sans le cacher à la voir ainsi perturbée. Mais ses amies n'étaient pas comme ça, et peut-être était-ce le facteur qui augmentait le plus sa mélancolie… _Et si l'année prochaine on ne se voit plus…_

Elle avait préféré se joindre à elles plutôt que de rester dans le compartiment des préfets. Comme James Potter, qui avait préféré se joindre à ses amis à lui. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle ne regretterait pas à Poudlard, c'était bien lui. Il avait passé toute sa sixième année à la provoquer, lui demandant au moins deux fois par mois si elle voulait devenir sa petite amie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça, elle ne savait pas et pour tout dire, elle s'en fichait. James Potter était quelqu'un d'arrogant, provocateur, et s'il n'avait pas été un bon préfet, il fallait l'avouer, elle se serait demandé s'il avait une seule qualité. Aujourd'hui, il avait peut-être vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien, ou peut-être qu'il était revenu à la raison, s'il en avait une, mais il ne lui avait pas fait son énième coup de théâtre, et s'était contenté d'un simple « Bonjour Lily, passé de bonnes vacances ? Comme les autres années, je suppose qu'on va rester chacun dans notre compartiment avec nos amis, alors je te souhaite une bonne journée ». Bonne journée. Pour l'instant. Ils se reverraient au moment de leur ronde, quand les préfets de Serdaigle viendraient les chercher.

Et ce moment vint à son tour. La jeune fille qui vint la chercher était une fille de cinquième année, probablement nommée préfète pour cette rentrée. Elle entra timidement mais sûre d'elle dans le compartiment, puis invita Lily à prendre sa place, lui disant que James l'attendait avec l'autre préfet de Serdaigle, pour qu'ils prennent la relève puis elle s'en alla. Lily fit alors un dernier sourire à ses amies avant de s'en aller.

Elle arriva vers James, qui lui sourit simplement, indiquant à son ami qu'il pouvait les laisser. Ce dernier plaisanta un coup pour la forme « pas de sorts entre vous, ça serait bête que des préfets aient une heure de retenue avant la rentrée », et tous deux lui avaient souri en disant un bref « T'inquiète pas, tout ira bien ».

Les rondes dans le Poudlard Express n'étaient pas tellement dures à effectuer. Il n'y avait jamais de problèmes dans le train, et la « ronde » consistait simplement à faire un aller-retour dans le train avec un autre binôme de préfets. Sur le chemin, James tenta une approche.

- Ca va Evans ? Depuis ce matin t'as l'air… différente. Je dois t'avouer que si je ne savais pas que tu es une fille forte, j'aurais un peu peur pour toi !

- Je suis pas la seule à être différente. Pourquoi tout à coup tu cesses d'être arrogant et que tu te montres même poli, attentionné ? Est-ce que ça cache quelque chose ?

Elle n'avait pas dit cela méchamment, simplement par curiosité. James sourit. Est-ce qu'il cherchait à l'atteindre en se montrant calme et attentif ? Est-ce que pour lui aussi cette année se révèlerait être le « début d'un nouveau départ » ?

- Disons que je me suis réveillé. Toutes ces années que j'ai perdu à faire le fier, notamment l'année passée… il faut que je me rattrape. Oh, je te rassure, cela ne veut pas dire que je vais arrêter les farces, on peut jamais changer du tout au tout, mais l'arrogance, la prétention, c'est mal. Les gars me l'ont bien dit, enfin, surtout Remus et Peter, et je dois bien avouer qu'ils ont raison. Il est jamais trop tard pour changer, tu en conviendras ?

- J'en conviendrai.

Que c'était étrange d'avoir une conversation normale avec un garçon tel James Potter. Il fallait bien reconnaître que ce garçon avait grandi. Lily était perplexe. Combien de temps cette couverture du Potter soi-disant calme durerait-elle ? Ils marchaient toujours côte à côte et pour une fois, James Potter n'avait pas tenté de lui faire dire qu'il était l'homme parfait, qu'elle serait tellement heureuse avec lui, qu'elle devrait sortir avec lui, sinon elle manquait quelque chose etc. comme il disait toujours, _d'habitude_. Le silence n'était pas gênant, il était calme, paisible. Si leurs amis les avaient vus en ce moment marcher côte à côte comme cela, ils auraient forcément dit quelque chose. C'était assez bizarre, et plutôt plaisant. Plaisant dans le sens où pour une fois, Lily ne s'énervait pas comme une « tigresse » et que James ne le lui faisait pas remarquer désespérément. Ce fut lui qui rompit une nouvelle fois ce silence.

- C'est peut-être un peu tôt, mais est-ce que tu sais ce que tu comptes faire l'année prochaine ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Simple curiosité. A vrai dire, j'avoue que la vie des gens m'intéresse pas mal. La tienne un peu plus. Mais je ne me lancerai pas sur le sujet, je veux pas que ça dégénère.

- Merci. Je vais sûrement faire des études de médicomagie, mais…

La suite allait couler de source, elle devait se confier, mais James n'était pas son ami. Alors elle s'était retenue. Malheureusement pour elle, James avait entendu le « mais ».

- Mais ? l'invita-t-il à poursuivre.

Elle dût donc se résoudre à parler.

- Mais j'ai peur. Peur du « vrai » monde extérieur. Peur de ce qui m'attend, quand je sortirai.

Alors James l'avait regardée avec incrédulité. LA préfète était bien en train de lui dire qu'elle avait peur, elle qui était pourtant si courageuse. Oui, Lily aurait eu honte en voyant son regard s'il ne s'était pas ravisé de suite, pour dire simplement que lui aussi avait peur. Que c'était certainement humain, et qu'il était content de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas.

A ce moment, il la regarda et lui lança un sourire. Pas un sourire du genre charmeur, un sourire compatissant, qui voulait simplement dire « on est dans le même cas, finalement, on se comprend ». Alors Lily avait compris qu'il avait certainement changé, du moins partiellement. Ce James-là _pourrait_ faire partie de ses amis, avec le temps. Ce James-là _pourrait_ lui manquer, l'année prochaine. Au même titre que ses amis. Elle lui adressa alors à son tour un sourire. Un vrai sourire, et le premier qu'elle lui adressait réellement, ou du moins depuis l'année dernière. Elle ne se souvenait plus des autres années, tellement celle-ci avait pris de la place, et pas dans le bon sens, dans son cœur. Cette année, pour elle comme pour lui, serait peut-être, certainement même, « le début d'un nouveau départ »…

Pour la première fois, elle lui adressa un sourire franc. Un sourire qui en disait long.


End file.
